Field
The present application relates to foot prostheses in general, and more particularly, to prosthetic sport feet having aerodynamic properties.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of prosthetic foot devices are available as substitutes for human feet. Some prosthetic feet are designed especially for sporting activities such as running, both at the recreational and competitive levels. Examples of prosthetic running feet commercially available are the Óssur® Flex-Run™, Óssur® Flex-Sprint™, and Óssur® Cheetah®. Prosthetic running feet are typically designed to efficiently store and release energy produced during running to improve performance. However, various aspects of prosthetic running feet currently available could be improved to further enhance performance. Prosthetic feet could also be improved and better optimized for other sports, such as cycling.